


038. Touch

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, boop, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	038. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

Half asleep, Stiles smiled and listened. Derek’s heartbeat thrummed in his ears, strong and even. The werewolf traced convoluted, swirling designs along Stiles’ upper back, relaxing him, sending him further into sleep.

He rubbed his cheek against Derek’s chest, and murmured content sounds. Just as he was about to drift off, he felt one of Derek’s thick fingers gently trace the slope of his nose and tap lightly on the tip. His eyes opened wide and he shot straight up.

“Did you just boop my nose?” he asked, his voice high-pitched and cracking slightly.

Derek narrowed his eyes. His mouth hung open for a moment as he tried to figure out what was going on. “Did I _what_?”

Stiles broke into a huge grin. “You did! You did just boop my nose!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Stiles. What does that even mean?”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Don’t give me that, you know exactly what I mean.” He ran his own finger down Derek’s nose. “ _Boop_!” he practically shouted when he reached the tip.

Derek shook his head. “I didn’t go _boop_ ,” he growled.

“You don’t actually have to go _boop_ in order to boop someone’s nose.”

“Yeah, I think you do. It’s called _booping_ , you must have to go _boop_ at some point.”

Stiles flashed a mischievous grin. “You just went _boop_ like four times, you’re covered.”

Derek sighed and dropped his head back down on the pillow. “I didn’t boop your nose.”

“Whatever, Sourwolf,” Stiles muttered as he snuggled against Derek once more, “You and I both know you booped my nose.” He yawned. “I won’t tell anyone, it’ll be our secret.”

“Sure, Stiles,” grumbled Derek, “Just go back to sleep.”

After a few minutes, Stiles’ breathing evened out and he began to snore slightly. Derek grinned impishly, gently bounced his finger off the end of Stiles’ nose, and whispered, “ _Boop_.”


End file.
